Yandere vs Predator
by MarioSonicGamer
Summary: After being spotted in the act of killing by the universe's greatest hunter, Ayano Ashi must go against her most fearsome adversary yet: The Predator. Rated M for gore and blood. One shot!


_**A:N/ I know its been much too long since I made a post, however, this is here to change that. Happy late holidays! I had fun writing this one. Dont take this too seriously, this is merely a test for a much bigger project to come down the road. Just have fun with it! Now, Enjoy Yandere VS. Predator!**_

 _ **~MarioSonicGamer**_

* * *

The midnight silence of Akademi Highschool's schoolyard was shattered with a flurry of blood curdling screams, that were abruptly silenced a few seconds later. Ayano Ashi had finally done it. In her right hand, she held the severed head of Osana, her long time rival for her Senpai's love, and in her left, a long and blood covered blade. She breathed heavily, adrenaline coursing through every fiber of her body, balling her hand into a fist around the girl's bloodied hair. With a slow batter of her eyes, she slowly turned to the body and peered down at it.

It was a mess. Normally she had far better tactics to dispose of enemies cleanly and quietly, but this case was different. She enjoyed watching Osana scream in pain…that stuck up bitch had it coming. That didn't matter now…all that mattered now is that she was one step closer to her true love. All she had to do was dispose of this body. It was late, no one would be up, and the boiler room would be vacant…she could drag it to the furnace and simply burn it, or take it to the nearby lake and-

"A-a-A-a-Ayano...?"

"S-Senpai…?" Ayano's vision perked up as she frantically looked around for the voice. A bolt of fear surged through her body, she couldn't let him see her like this, it would ruin everything! She quickly threw the severed head and blade down in a panic, kicking it behind some nearby trashcans. "I-its not what it looks like, I swear...!"

"C-c-C-c-ome over here!"

Why would Senpai be out this late at night? Most people in Japan were asleep by this hour, certainly on a calm night like this. Ayano's impulsions took over her body despite this, as she began to slowly walk towards Senpai. The wind began to blow, pushing lightly between the leaves of the nearby cherry blossom trees. A few of the petals blew with the wind, with some landing gracefully in Ayano's path. It was like a dream.

But suddenly, the trail of the voice stopped. The school was once again wrapped in an eerie silence.

Something wasn't right. Senpai wasn't anywhere. Ayano assured herself that she had heard his voice, she was crazy, but not to the point of hearing things…not yet, anyways. Perhaps it was her mind playing games with her, It wouldn't be the first time her imagination caused her to daydream without consciously knowing it. She gave a short shrug, before looking left and right once more for assurance.

The silence was broken by what Ayano thought to be a woodpecker. Strange…they never really had woodpeckers on Campus before…and for some reason…she felt like she was being watched from somewhere. Her eyes narrowed, and she began to watch her surroundings closer. As she started to back away from the area, a three dotted laser appeared on the ground, slowly traveling up her body, before stopping in the middle of her forehead.

"What the-"

A bright blue blast ripped through the night sky from one of the cherry blossom trees towards her. In a panic, she quickly dove to the ground to dodge the projectile, it exploding as it collided with the asphalt of the walkway.

What the hell?

Her vision was hazy from the shock, but she could make out a shady figure jumping down from the tree and landing in front of her. Whatever it was, it was huge, at least seven feet tall, and muscular, far more muscular than any jock that she had ever seen. She gave a headshake, and pulled herself onto her feet, staring at whatever had followed her here.

The hunter stared down at his prey, watching the female as it eyed her back soullessly through his biomask. He had been watching this one for a while, she was a worthy trophy. A senseless killer with no remorse with a soft spot for a human male, proficient with weapons…

The perfect prize.

He didn't want to kill her out right since she knew of his presence, where would the fun be in that? He had to test her, clearly she was not like any human he had ever seen before, he had only heard legends from elders who had seen warriors travel to Earth and never return home. No, he wanted to feel the thrill of the fight, be on a leveled playing field where both combatants could lose.

She seemed more confused than frightened, which caused the hunter to growl in disappointment. However, he knew the perfect way to make his trophy get up and fight…

"B-b-B-back off Creep!" The figured mimicked Osana's voice, "Why can't you leave me and MY senpai alone?"

The sound of that bitch's voice echoed through her mind. Suddenly, everything went black to her. She didn't know what the hell this thing was, but if it wants to get in the way of her plans to have senpai all to herself…

Then it _must_ die.

She pulled herself to her feet, standing firm in front of her adversary with her usual cold eyed stare. She paced towards her backpack a few feet away and slowly opened it, drawing her trusted katana from it, making no hesitation to pull the blade from its sheath with a clean shimmer.

The figure let out several growls at the sight of the weapon, slowly raising it's left arm and deploying a set of blades from its wrist. With a shake of its long hair, it took a fighting stance towards Ayano. The two were now locked in place, with Ayano staring into the mask of the towering figure without fear. With swift and nimble movements, both fighters rushed towards each other, clashing their blades together wildly.

For every blow that the figure threw, Ayano threw two back. However, Ayano was outmatched in strength, causing the fight to slowly shift with her back towards the school's walls.

He was impressed by her fighting skill. For her size and age, she was very skilled with that blade she wielded. He growled, blocking each of her slashes with his wrist blades, before swiping back with ferocious counter attacks. When he saw an opening, he delivered a swift punch to her gut, a cheap shot, but effective. He observed her stumble back towards the school building, before regaining her composure, and staring back with that soulless stare.

Perfect.

The blow to the stomach made Ayano gasp for air for a few seconds, before she quickly dashed forward. The hunter was able to dodge, but the blade caught its side, and a stream of translucent green blood dripped from the small slit. The creature stumbled backwards, putting a hand on the fresh flesh wound, before growling angrily. They both were at a stalemate once again, with both sides taking a moment to catch their breath. The figure, however, slowly reached up to its mask with both of its hands, which prompted Ayano to ready herself, lifting her blade up in self-defense.

With a slow pull of a few tubes that ran to the creature's mask, it gripped it with both of its clawed palms, and slowly pulled its mask off, tossing it to the ground.

Ayano's eyes widened at the sight of the mask-less creature. This thing was like nothing she had ever seen before…it was hideous, with a face like a crab or a spider…or at least that's how she would describe it. She was now in an eye to eye stare down with something not from this world…

The universe's greatest hunter. The Predator.

The hunter let out a massive and deep roar at the girl, before rushing towards her with it's wrist blades barred. It took everything Ayano had to block the flurry of hits that came afterwards with her katana. One of the swipes slit across her stomach, slicing through her school uniform and gashing her skin, and causing her to wince tightly in pain. She swung her katana at the beast, but it effortlessly dodged, punching her hard in her side with a scaly fist. In that small opening of weakness, the hunter growled, grabbing Ayano by her arms and tossing her to the ground roughly.

The yandere groaned in pain, placing a hand on her wound. Her white dress became soaked in her blood, the stream flowing quicker the harder she tried to pull herself up. She had to fight, not even for her own life, but for her true love. She could feel that thing creeping up to her slowly, hearing its clawed feet clack against the concrete as it slowly stepped towards her. She couldn't see it, though, her vision was starting to fade from her blood loss, but she could vaguely see her katana in the ground beside her.

In one last attempt, she reached for it weakly.

The Hunter watched the girl as she reached for her blade. He had cut her deeply, yet she still wanted to get up to fight. Impressive. He let out a deep laugh of victory before slowly raising his wrist blades, aiming for the back of her neck…

Wait…

A thought rushed through his mind. This one may have been strong, but she is young. Killing her would be very dishonorable to his clan, especially if she was in this state. She wasn't fully matured yet, and he obviously had the upper hand throughout the fight. He gave an annoyed growl, before lowering his wrist blades to his side and retracting them.

All Ayano could do is sit and watch as the Predator observed her closely. Her vision was growing more and more blurry by the second. Her hand fell to the ground, the little energy she had had left her. She couldn't even get up, let alone fight this monster. There was nothing left to do but to give up.

"I-I'm here…" She muttered weakly, "Kill me already…"

Her vision worsened. All the lights and buildings around her blurred and became a mess of colors and shapes. She could see the Predator's shadow slowly creep forward to her, but she couldn't react.

"Kill…me..."

Her wooziness finally overcame her, and her eyes fluttered closed.

 _…_

 _"Ayano?"_

 _…_

 _"She's waking up!"_

Ayano awoke in a hospital room. When the bright light hit her eyes she abruptly panicked, looking around the room frantically.

 **"WHERE IS IT?!"**

"Woah woah woah, hey!" Taro said, holding her shoulders down lightly. "Relax, Ayano, the doctors said you can't have any strenuous movement! You've been out for three days!"

Ayano then blinked, her mind jumping back to reality. She looked at her shoulder, and her heart nearly skipped a beat…could it be? She could barely remember what had happened, and she didn't care. There was only one thing that mattered right now…

 _Senpai. Is in this room._

 _With her._

 _Alone._

"O-oh," She muttered, slowly beginning to relax. A deep blush wrapped around her face as she slowly laid back on the hospital bed. "I-im sorry, I-I was having a nightmare..."

"Heh, no kidding." Taro laughed lightly. "It's been weird for the past few days at the school… they, uh…found Osana's body…then we found you in the school yard covered in gashes and blood…"

"A-ah...I see…" Ayano said quietly, playing off the situation calmly. "Well, I'm…terribly sorry for Osana. But, i-if you need support, I am always here to talk with you. Always

"Thank you, Ayano." He said quietly, before lightly chuckling. "They said you're lucky to be alive. You had five broken ribs, and those gashes in your side were bad… I'm just lucky we found you before the Buraza Murderer came back to finish you off…"

"Buraza…murderer...?"

"Y-yeah…They think some guy in the neighborhood is stalking around at night committing murders…that's who they think did that to Osana…and left you to die…"

Ayano sighed, holding her side in mild pain. She stayed quiet, the red blush on her face becoming darker and darker as time went on. Of course, she couldn't tell him the truth, he'd hate her forever. She simply smiled lightly, being taken away by the soothing sound of his voice. However, there was one thing that weighed on her mind…

What happened to that…thing…from the other night...?

The Hunter finally made it back to his ship, unpacking some of the trophies he had gotten from a successful hunt on Earth. With a pleased growl, he set his various skulls in a trophy display on his ship. However, one trophy made the Yautja warrior stop and reminisce fondly.

The katana of that young warrior known as Ayano Ashi. If it was one thing for sure, the Hunter would surely return once she was a greater challenge, and on that day, her skull will be part of his collection.

He inspected the blade, admiring the human craftmanship. It had seemed to have been passed down from generation to generation, with the blade keeping up surprisingly well despite the human's use of it. He gripped it's handle tightly in his hand, taking note of how lightweight it is. He noticed a small scripture written into the grip of the blade.

 **私はあなたを見つけたので、楽園は要りません。私にはあなたがいるので、夢は要りません。**

The Hunter curiously clicked, and tuned his mask to read the scripture. With various beeps and markers, the message was finally translated.

" **I don't need paradise because I found you. I don't need dreams because I have you."**

Humans are a very intriguing species.

* * *

 _ **Make sure you rate and comment! There is a much bigger Predator story coming soon, this was a test for me to see how I could properly write yautja! Let me know how im doing!**_


End file.
